


Take it Off

by krinclem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krinclem/pseuds/krinclem
Summary: Just how far could overprotectiveness stretch?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 37





	Take it Off

  
Charlie took a sharp intake of the heady ocean breeze, a contented smile curved upon her lips as she raised her arms up in the air in glee.

" Finally! The beach! It's just as beautiful as I remembered!!!" 

The blonde exclaimed her loud appreciation of the salty air and relaxing view of the shore. 

Her eyes held a sort of curious glimmer. She was clearly star struck with what she's seeing. The princess had vague memories of hell's most coveted beach since it had been centuries since her last visit and she dearly missed it. The sight of scarlet waters and black sand were reminiscent of her sweet childhood days. To have it all slowly replay made her squeal like a kid being handed her favorite birthday present.

"Vaggie!!!! Let's take a picture pretty please!!! "

She craned her head to the direction of her companion, who looked paler in comparison to her sunny little front. Charlie held a look of concern almost immediately.

"Vaggie? Are you okay!?" 

The moth demon seemed alright when they left the resort but she appear to be in bad shape now that they've reached their most awaited destination. 

_Was the walk to the beach too taxing for her body?!_

Charlie was horrified but noticing the look of panic on her face, Vaggie held out her hand in assurance 

" Charlie, everything's fine... I just got a bit nauseous... "

The blonde was just a few paces away but ran in comical speed towards her friend, unconvinced with the answer. 

" Are you sure?" 

Vaggie chuckled and took a picture of the blonde's worried look using her phone. The flash made Charlie wince a little and Vaggie saw this as an opportunity to maneuver her small frame next to her. 

" Yes, I'm sure. It's the typical morning sickness, nothing to worry about. Now why don't we take a selfie? It'll be such a waste not to take photos in these!" 

Vaggie gestured to their outfits

"We spent hours to get these, Charlie, I say we enjoy the fruits of our labors" 

Charlie had her usual grin back on track at the mention of pictures. The two striked different poses, both donned in their two piece swimwears. The blonde wore a pink frilly bikini while Vaggie had a cute striped purple one.   


  
The women were having the time of their lives, completely oblivious of the onlookers that had been snooping around. So little did they know that their behinds have been recorded through hellphones owned by perverted hands. Apparently, a pair of teenage demons had set their eyes on the two.

The duo had snickers and did not held back lecherous comments about the women. The remarks were nothing more than whispers but they did not fell to deaf ears especially to a certain Radio demon and a seething Spider demon. Both decided to crouch in the bushes the perverts chose as their sorry excuse of a hide out. 

" Quite a sight isn't it?" Alastor made sure to sound upbeat from the back , his malice concealed for the time being. 

One of the perverts chortled in reply 

"I know right! I like the one in pink best! She's got really nice ass!" 

Alastor's horns progressively enlarged. The pervert's accomplice nudged him on the abdomen 

" Hey! The one in purple has an even better set! It's firm and well-toned"

The former gasped and a brawl about which set of buttocks was better had itself postponed when Angel interrupted 

" oh yeah, ma' girl's ass is definitely better. Hope ya both enjoyed a short glimpse of the show. Better keep it well into memory because...It'll be your last, boys" 

Knuckles cracked

* * *

" Hey Vaggie? It's been like... An hour now... Where is Angel and Al? Surely a trip to the ice cream stands won't take that long" 

The blonde pouted, already tired out with sight seeing and selfies. Her taste buds now searched for the treats. 

An hour ago, she and Vaggie were suppose to disembark to the shore together with Alastor and Angel but the men excused themselves to grab some ice cream and enthusiastically volunteered to get the women their cones as well. Perhaps, all too eager to the point that it was suspicious. 

Vaggie had her eyebrows furrowed 

"They better get themselves out of trouble. I swear if they--" 

" **VAGATHA, YOU BITCH!!!"**

Angel barged towards their direction, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. 

" There's only one slut around here and that's me! Take that swim suit off right now! Some randos and potential customers gonna check ya out. Stealin ma' flare ain't forgivable! "

He grabbed hold of the moth demon's waist, hoisting her up on his shoulders 

" Oh no! It's gonna be jacket and pants for ya' all month, sister! "

Vaggie clearly had irritation on her face that stirred along with confusion 

" What in the nine circles has gotten into you! Put me down right now, Anthony!" 

"No can do!" 

Angel snapped 

Charlie, who watched the scene unfold had confusion written all over her face as well. She was about to approach the retreating pair when a low, rumbling voice, like that of a feral beast whispered upon her ears

**"CHARLOTTE..."**

Charlie definitely squeaked in fear and jumped when her skin crawled in waves. She turned around and screamed at a familiar form

"Alastor!!! Don't do that again! You almost gave me a --" 

Charlie stopped mid sentence. Something more horrifying than that tone of voice greeted her eyes before she could start rambling about her heart literally flying out of of her ribcage. It was something she would never forget through the eons to come. 

The indelible smile that charmed so many souls to oblivion had been erased from Alastor's treacherous lips that morning. The same lips that whispered 

" Take off that bloody garment. It's unfitting on you, darling" 

**◦◎✺◎◦**

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all! Felt like dropping a one shot since I missed writing fics. Hope ya liked this smol treat.


End file.
